


welcome!

by kokima



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: New account yall, Other, ngl kinda excited-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokima/pseuds/kokima
Summary: hiya there. I'm kokima, but you probably know me from my wattpad acc, -dasypeltis-. I'm happy to see y'all here!





	welcome!

hiya there. I'm kokima, but you probably know me from my wattpad acc, -dasypeltis-. I'm happy to see y'all here! I'll be starting this account as a clean slate. all my old works will be on my quotev acc, xfillishx (ew x's-). I'll most likely be making danganronpa content for the time being, and I'll move on to other fandoms later. who knows? maybe I'll rewrite some of my old shit for you all :)  
love y'all! ♡


End file.
